


Take a dive with me

by Charizarrdo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bubbles - Freeform, Edgeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Many bubbles, Oh the joy of bubbles, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool, Pool Sex, Pool Water Jets, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Swimming Pools, Teasing, Wrongly used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charizarrdo/pseuds/Charizarrdo
Summary: Honestly, Ace should have known this was about to happen. Teasing Marco usually ends with him in a tricky but hot scenario.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Take a dive with me

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you do when you're bored and taking a shower...  
> Come up with new ideas!  
> Obviously, what were you even thinking... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Anyway, I suddenly thought of those water jet thingies in the pools and then this happened.  
> It is written in like half a day, so excuse any faults you'll see.
> 
> Enjoy :3

A hot puff of air fogs the tiles, more than the warm stream of water will ever be capable off. Breathing is heavy in the humid room, mouth gasping for cool air, unable to find any. Muscles incapable to relax, even with the help of the soothing spray of water gliding down his chest. Droplets tickling him on their way down, leaving trails of water on his front. Teasing his nipples as the medium downpour of the shower hits them fully, constant pleasure raking through his body at the feeling of his sensitive parts getting played with.

Strong calloused hands, wrinkly because of the water, firmly grasp his hips. Placing him flush against the other with every thrust. A hot and eager muscle seethed deep inside him, stretching him and pushing hard against the spot that makes him see stars.

Small squeaky moans are the only things that leaves his mouth. Deeper moans get cut off by his own teeth, burying in his bottom lip. Or by one of the strong hands, releasing the tight grip on his hip and cupping his face. Making him incapable of lewdly screaming in ecstasy. 

Heat is coiling in his lower regions, knots tightening and muscles spasming. He is close, _so close._

Just a few more thrust and then—

Nothing.

The constant pleasurable push of the hot athletic body behind him gone. The searing hot length stretching him withdrawn, leaving a twitching and gaping hole in its wake. The only touch he receives is that of the warm spray of water, still sliding down his body. And one big hand, wrapping itself completely over the width of his grid. A vice grip that tightens teasingly around his base, daring him to move, to finish himself. 

He stays still, obviously.

This is his punishment so he will wait. Patiently, until the other will let him come. 

Thinking back on things, maybe Ace should have been nicer to Marco…

  


╾ ╌ ╼ ╾ ╌ ╼ ╾ ╌ ╼

  


Both men are free because they have a two week break from work. Using all that free time to spend as much time together and do sappy couple stuff. Things they usually never got to do because of their busy schedules. 

Obviously sex is a very important part of their mini vacation as well. They have been at it the entirety of last week, each and every day trying new things and discovering more of their bodies. It was fun, _a lot of fun._

Today however, they decided on something else than steamy sex in every possible way in their comfortable home. Today they went to the public swimming pool. Which is kind of gross considering everything that happens in the pool… and stays there… 

But they will just ignore that, for the time being.

With how much the two of them had been intimate the past few days, it was hard to keep hand off of each other. They stepped in the same dressing room together –considering that the others are either occupied or just plainly gross— and the moment the door closed they are on one another. 

Hands sliding over heated skin and lips desperately following after one another, tongues eagerly joined in the game and claimed every part they could reach. 

Let’s just say that getting out of the dressing room proved to be quite the feat, considering both men needed to hide their proud and _very_ visible tents. 

At least in the pool they kept it modest. Just a few shy kisses, no heavy make-out sessions like in the dressing room. Keeping it family friendly for the surrounding people.

Only Marco found it absolutely compelling to tease Ace. Wandering hands would caress his body, soft and small movements that no one around them seemed to be observing. Calloused hands reaching lower with every stroke and Ace can feel his breath hitch as fingers shyly touch the outline of his slowly awakening length, skimming it softly. 

If Ace had not seen his hand wandering down there, he probably would brush it off to water pressure.

As he noticed the hand, it becomes harder to ignore. The touch too faint and he wants more. Discreetly angling his hips upward to the caressing fingers, a tiny sigh leaving him at the pleasant pressure. If Marco noticed, he did not say, just calmly massaging his boyfriend until his cock is fully erect. 

In a mere matter of seconds the hand is gone, a devious smirk playing on Marco his plump lips before the man casually swims away. Leaving Ace in the middle of the giant pool, cock erect and ready for action but nothing to relief him. 

He stared wide eyed as the older man slowly drags his soaked body out of the pool, indifferently strolling to the chairs they had claimed before jumping in the pool. Languidly stretching his body as he sits down, a playful twinkle in his eyes when Ace glares at the man. 

Doomed in this situation where he is still extremely hard and surrounded by playing kids and their parents. Unable to touch himself and will his erection away.

It had taken some time, but finally he is able to leave the pool. He shoots a searing glare to the older man who looks a little too pleased with himself, a smug grin plastered on his face every time he looks at Ace. 

Ace is going to get revenge. There is no question about it.

And just to spite the older man, Ace drags him along, waiting in line for one of the waterslides. He knows Marco is no fan of these, they are either too fast or made for smaller people. With his height that reaches over two meters it is not always comfortable for the man, either getting stuck or slowing down significantly and the next person bumps into him. 

So usually Marco does his best to avoid waterslides at all costs. Now however, the man stands no chance as Ace drags him from one slide to the next, going down every single one with the blond in tow. The man had not complained once, probably knowing Ace will spite him for leaving him hard and alone in the pool. The moment Ace pushes the man in the wild waterslide he did, complaining that is. 

Cursing Ace his good name as the water drags him away, pulling him underwater before he resurfaced, eyes wild and glaring as he is not amused. Not even in the slightest. And Ace takes great pleasure in this. Laughing loudly when he reached his sputtering man, who is still cursing Ace for pushing him in. 

Revenge is sweet. But this is by far his original plan.

His plan is set in motion the moment they reach a more quieter part of the pool, only older people and some couples hang out here. This place is mainly used for relaxation, so children avoid this part as there is not much entertainment here.

It is a rather large sized pool. To one side it has a waterfall, made from stones and if you go underneath the waterfall there is a small bench to sit on. Across from the waterfall are multiple ‘waterbeds’. They have holes in them that blow bubbles, if you lie on them it feels like you are getting a massage. A very watery and uneven massage that is.

And then the masterpiece, the spot that Ace will use for his revenge plan. Between the waterfall and the water massage beds is some kind of half-circle on the free side of the pool. It has two openings on the side that let people swim in or out. The floor has several spots were bubbles rise from and a high enough wall so that not everyone in the pool can see inside, only from above.

But that is not the only thing that makes this spot perfect, sure the constant bubbles make it hard for others to see what is going on underneath the water. But on the walls of that spot are a few jet sprays in the water. And Ace knows a fun way to use those.

Ace drags the older man with him, into the field of bubbles. And before Marco can say anything else about Ace his sudden giddy mood, he presses him hard against the wall. Mouth finding his as they enter in a wild clash of tongues, both fighting for dominance. 

And maybe Marco was a little lost in the kiss, or maybe he just ignored it, but Ace slides his hands all over the exposed skin of the older. Effortlessly sliding his hands to Marco his back and dipping inside his swimming trunks, kneading the supple and soft skin. 

In a quick movement he pushed his trunks lower to expose his butt, leading for Marco to break the kiss.

“Ace what are you—”

The rest of his words are drowned out by the sound of his bitten of yelp. The spray of the jet blasting against his hole and leaves him shuddering, Ace skillfully holding Marco his cheeks apart. Unable to decide if he likes this or if it is too much pressure.

“Careful now, don’t want people to hear you right?” Ace taunts coyly, like he did not just pressed his boyfriends ass to a strong spraying jet. Pleasuring his backside without the satisfaction of actually penetrating him.

The only response Ace got was an exasperated groan, which was not all that threating. Especially since Marco instantaneously released a soft moan, clearly liking the pressure at his hole.

To make matters harder to endure, Ace pulls the others trunks down even further. Revealing his already hard member, ready and waiting. He is unable to see it, but Ace guessed that Marco must be leaking by now, the thick muscle clearly throbbing in his hold. 

With small languidly strokes he slides over the erect cock, twitching with every roll of his wrist. Foreskin sluggishly rolling over the head and giving the man little to no real relieve. Chest heaving and hot puffs of air hitting Ace his skin, strong calloused hands gripping his shoulders to grab purchase. Something to ground himself with while Ace keeps his cheeks split, using one hand to divide the supple flesh and his other still languidly working on the front.

Oh how much Ace loves this, seeing the always collected and in control man become putty by his hands. 

The man is close, Ace can feel it. The way Marco bucks his hips to meet Ace his leisurely pace, grip delicate and soft, just enough for the man to feel his movements. The moment Marco gasps and tightens his hold on his shoulders is when Ace moves quickly. Releasing his cheeks and cock and in a swift movement –or as swift as one can be in a pool— pulling up his trunks. Bracing his foot on the wall behind Marco and pushing himself further into the bubbles.

Swimming away fast enough to get out of reach, climbing out of the pool and grinning down at the befuddled blushing man. Who stands stock-still within the sea of bubbles, glaring up at Ace when he begins to laugh loudly. 

Ace runs to the nearest slide and waits in line, stealing glimpses of Marco fuming in the pool, cheeks still colored from their encounter. A couple joined him, lounging on the wall on the other side from where he stands and engrossed in a full blown lip lock. 

He is going to pay the price for this later, but for now Ace is so elated that his plan worked. 

And that is how he ended up like this, hands braced against the damp tiles in the private shower of the pool. A stream of warm water cascading down his head and chest, teasing his nipples and the exposed head of his cock. Legs spread and hole gaping as Marco pounds inside him, leaving no room for discussion. Not that Ace could talk, too busy keeping quiet and lost in pleasure.

The first possible moment Marco had, he dragged Ace into one of the private shower stalls, uncaring of how it must have looked for onlookers. His lips slam heavily on Ace his own, kissing hurriedly as his tongue works its way into Ace his mouth. Capable hands stroking every piece of available skin before dipping lower, almost ripping his trunks away and exposing his entire nude body. 

Faint touches smoothing over the heated skin of his cock, rubbing circles on the head before brushing against the vein on the underside of his shaft. In contrast to Ace, Marco starts a rather fast pace of pumping him. Moving his hand up and down the shaft, adding a few tugs and twists with his wrist and tightening ever so slightly when reaching the head, milking him.

It feels good, too good. And before Ace could come from this alone, the hand was gone, moved to his backside and greedily pressed a finger in. Wiggling it in further until it was buried till his knuckle. Ace has to muffle his moan at the sudden intrusion. Teeth worrying his bottom lip as to not let any squeak escape. 

Because of that, Marco obviously just had to use the same line Ace used earlier, “careful now, don’t want people to hear you right?” That man can be so excruciatingly smug in times you do not want him to.

The glare he sent Marco is quickly morphed into a face of ecstasy as a second finger joins the first, rhythmical thrusting in and out. Always steering clear from his prostate, just enough to open him up. As the man digs in a third finger, he turns Ace around. His hands bracing on the tile wall as Marco uses scissoring movements inside of Ace, thrusting deeper with ever move yet still avoiding his prostate.

Just when Ace is about to turn around and complain, the fingers left him, immediately replaced by something larger. 

The sweltering muscle reaching deep within his walls and brushing against all his sensitive spots. It makes Ace unable to think clearly, only trying to keep his voice down and Marco sets a brutal pace. His strokes are assertive and strong, turning Ace his legs into jelly, causing him to do a poor job of keeping himself upright and bracing more force against the tiles.

Everything feels too much and too little. He wants more, _needs_ more. More of Marco, more from his amazingly thick cock, more _pleasure._

He is close, _so close_. Just a few more strokes and he will come.

But Marco stops, hot cock leaving him and a vice grip on the base of his shaft. Angling the head in just the right position that the soft spray of water hits it, sending small shivers of pleasure through his body.

Ace knows this is his own fault, he should not have pushed Marco so far. But he just could not help himself, the moment was too perfect. 

But now that Marco is edging him so close to his relieve, he feels a little sorry for leaving the man like that. His own cock dripping and the tip red, his orgasm so close he can practically feel it.

“You know” Marco starts, his voice deep with lust “that wasn’t really nice, what you did in the pool. How would you like it if I leave you like this, yoi. Hot and bothered, ready for release only for it to stop when it gets good. However…” his voice dipped even deeper, almost dark when he utters the next words, a smirk pressed to the side of his throat “I’ll be nice and let you come. If you beg that is.”

And Ace can curse his brain for malfunctioning in this moment, too absorbed in the pleasant feeling on his cock and Marco his sultry voice. Unable to answer the mans demand and that makes Marco tighten his hold even more, other hand shifting up to his chest to rub the perky nipples. 

“Oh” the man feigns innocence “you don’t want to come? Well, then I’ll take my pleasure instead, yoi.” Keeping the vice grip on the base of his shaft as Marco pressed his cock inside the willing hole again. “But remember, no coming until you beg for it.” 

And with that the brutal pace picks up, brushing against everything that makes Ace see stars. Without even noticing it, he comes. His orgasm ripping through him, no matter if Marco still tightly holds his dick. The almost scream muffled in Marco his palm as the man moved his hand up in time. Now his cock hurt, still erect and extremely sensitive because of his dry orgasm. 

A click of tongue is what brings Ace back to the present, “I don’t remember saying you could come Ace. That was not the deal, yoi.” His thrust never faltered and Ace subconsciously wonders how the hell Marco could still go on.

It takes no longer than a few milliseconds for Ace to beg –while keeping his voice at a moderating volume— he just wants to be filled, feel Marco deep inside and be covered in his cum. Ace so desperately wants his own release.

And Marco lets him, releasing his tight hold on Ace his cock and continuing to slam inside his eager hole. It only takes a few thrust before both men are moaning the others name, ribbons of white leaving their cocks and washing away with the water.

They take some time to regain their breath, both panting heavily from their activity. And before they can say anything else to each other;

“Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“It sounded an awful lot like to people having sex.”

  


“Children are here, who in their right minds would have sex in here?”

As the loud discussion continued, both man quickly peeked out of the stall door before scurrying away to get dressed. Best not to let people know it was them.

**Author's Note:**

> The end result is a lot less spicier than I was going for, so I hope it was still hot enough x3
> 
> I originally was going to make Marco the huge tease, but I figured that Ace can be a real a-hole if he wants to be. Therefore; Ace being a teasing little shit and edging Marco in a public pool xD
> 
> Also, I'm somehow missing 1 word as Word told me it was precisely 3k... so not sure what happened there xD


End file.
